It's my pleasure
by Charice Gabriella
Summary: Ella una joven madre cursando su ultimo año de secundaria. El un Dom frio y calculador que se ve obligado a dejar su imperio en Inglaterra y mudarse a Forks a hacer de profesor de fisica por la unica persona que le interesa en el mundo, su hermana Bree a quien su pare usa para chantajearlo. - Cullen ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en cualquier estudiante...
1. Chapter 1

Isabella ha vivido toda su vida en una casa de padres sustitutos luego de que sus padres la abandonarán en donde la maltrataban y esclavizaban diariamente, pero que pasaria si un dia de regreso de la escuela se topara con un bebe llorando a la orilla de la calle, es demaciado joven para cargar con una responsabilidad de esa magnitud pero dara su mejor esfurzo para dar lo mejor de si. Edward Cullen se ve obligado a mudarse a Forks luego de que su padre le pusiera como condicion para poder ver a su unica hermana dejar su vida en inglaterra, lo que no entendia su padre es que el BDSM no es una enfermedad es su forma de vida, pero podra su corazon frio y sin escrupulos ignorar lo que aquella joven le hace desear? - Cullen ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en cualquier estudiante, dios sabe que hasta a mi se me ha hecho dificil mantenerme al margen con tantos angeles caminando por esos pasillos, pero así y se te ofrezcan sobre tu escritorio, ten claro que no puedes tener nada con una alumna. 


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Meyer yo solo invento con ellos.

La historia es basada en un video pero el resto es producto de mi loca y retorcida mente.

Enjoy

Cap 1

Por donde deberia de empezar? Muchos diran por el principio pero me temo que ni yo mismo lo se, pues dado el hecho de que mis padres me abandonaron con tan solo dos dias de nacida ni siquiera yo se como comienza esta historia, pero podria comenzar contando como fue que cambio mi vida de la noche a la mañana.

Era un jueves comun y coriente en Forks Washington e hiba caminando de vuelta de la escuela hacia la casa de las personas encargadas de mi, intentaba atrasar lo mas posible el tener que llegar pues nada mas de pensar en lo que me esperaria al entrar por haberme hido esta mañana sin recoger el baño pues habia estado tarde para las clases luego de no haber podido dormir por el dolor ocacionado por la rutinaria paliza antes de entrar a mi habjtacion todas las noches. Estaba pasando por un estrecho de carretera donde solo habian arboles de ambos lados, me gustaba poder caminar y sentir el aire fresco en la cara cosa que se consideraria bueno ya que solo tenia quince años y ya me gustaba el ejercicio, aunque no tenia muchas opciones. Escuche un ruido turbando la paz y quietud de aquella tarde, pero decidi no hacerle caso, aun buscaba una manera de safarme de la paliza que me daria Tanya al llegar a la casa pero fue imposible pues mientras mas caminaba mas alto se escuchaba, hasta que me detuve y observe junto a mi, habia una mochila color negra de la cual salia el quejido.

Me acerque sintiendo las manos humedas por el sudor e intentando reunir todo el coraje abri la mochila de golpe solo para quedarme estupefacta en el lugar... un bebe, quien en su loca cabeza podria dejar un bebe en una mochila tirado , yo sabia qujenes, pues mis padres hicieron algo parecido, pero ahora no podia seguir en mi cabeza divagando pues tenia que decidir que hacer, debia de tener no mas de dos dias, y era increíblemente pequeño y tenia el cordon umbilicar amarado con una cinta ahora roja, parecia que era prematuro porque a pesar de que lloraba hasta estar en un tono violeta solo se distinguia un leve gimoteo.

Lo agarre fuera de la mochila y lo primero que note era que no pesaba casi nada, no lo se tal vez fue instinto pero solo lo abraze a mi y enseguida dejo de gimotear. Y entonces comprendí que no importara que edad tenia ni todos los problemas en los que me metiera yo hiba a cuidar de aquella cosita de ojos azules. Ya han pasado casi tres años desde aquel dia y aun lo recuerdo claro y vivido. Recuerdo el haber tenido que esconder a cosita (le habia puesto asi por el momento) en mi armario, se habia quedado tranquilo luego de que lo alimentará (tuve que robar para poder comprar la formula) le habia hecho una canasta con las toallas limpias y lo deje durmiendo para que Tanya ni James lo descubrieran pero todo fue en vano pues en cuanto sali de mi habitacion para ir a hacer la cena, Jessica hija de Tanya y James ya les habia dicho que habia llegado con un bebe ese dia, como lo supo, no se pero si recuerdo los golpes e insultos que me dieron aquella noche, no les explique nada, pues no se lo merecian, y por nada del mundo dejaria que cosita pasara lo que yo.

No les deje nisiquiera verlo, como pude me arrastre hasta mi habitacion y tranque con seguro, sabia que no duraria mucho antes de que vinieran, asi que cogí una mochila y empeze a guardar lo mas importante lo cual se resumia a unas cuantas prendas de ropa, cepillo de dientes, mis libros y apuntes de la escuela y la formula que habia robado para cosita junto con el biberon. Lo agarre envolviendolo bien en las toallas y sali de alli como si me estuviese persiguiendo el mismo diablo. Llegue hasta un callejon y me sente detras de los contenedores, y solo entonces me dejes vencer por el dolor tanto fisico como mental dejandolo salir en forma de lagrimas, esa noche aprendi que nada en la vida era justo.

Estuve tres dias escondida en ese callejon con cosita, aprendi que habeces es mejor tragarse su orgollo y pedir ayuda asi que fui donde Angela, ella al igual que yo no tenia padres, y tambien se crio con Tanya y James, solo que ella hacia ya cuatro años se habia casado y tenía su casa, yo no tenía una relacion muy cercana con ella entonces, pero no me llevaba mal tampoco, ella y su marido me acogieron en su casa como una hermana pequeña, me ayudaban con cosita, y tambien me dieron trabajo en su cafeteria como mesera, desde ese dia puedo decir que comenze a vivir, ellos tampoco sabian nada sobre la historia de cosita pues eso era algo que me queria reservar para mi y unque hasta en la escuela se hablaba de lo increíblemente cualquiera que era por tener un hijo a tan corta edad no me importaba. Hoy era el primer dia de clases de mi ultimo año y para Dimitri era su primer dia en preescolar, me habia bañado y hecho su desayuno asi que fui a despertarle, luego de haber desayunado y vestido corrio donde mi contento.

-Mami,mami, verdad que hoy voy a la escuela como tu?- yo solo pude sonreir y levantarlo en brazos.

-Si mi amor pero mejor nos damos prisa sino llegaremos tarde, anda ve por tu mochila-en cuanto lo puse en el suelo salio corriendo hasta su habitación, hacia tan solo unos mese que nos habíamos mudado, no es como si Angela estuviese muy contenta pues luego de que me ayudo nos volvimos muy unidas pero al cumplir mis dieciocho ya habia guardado el suficiente dinero como para poder mudarme y ademas de que ahora era la que supervisaba a las meseras del ahora restaurante de mis amigos asi que podia bien pagar un lugar para mi y mi hijo.

Luego de dejar a Dimitri en su escuela tome el autobus para ir a la mia, nunca habia intentado hacer amistad con nadie pues todos solo querian sacar chismes a costa mia ademas que mi hijo era un tema que no tocaba en la escuela, y no era porque me avergonzara si no todo lo contrario, el era simplemente tan puro e inocente para mi que no me parecia que estuviese en los chismes de los chismosos de la escuela. Fui a buscar mi horario como todos los demas a la cancha de gimnasia y luego me tome un minuto para ver quienes eran mis profesores y clases.

Mi primera hora era fisica con un tal Edwin, tenia suerte de que me gustase las matematicas. Al sonar la campana me fui directo a mi salon pensando en Dimitri, como le estaria llendo en su primer dia de clases? Normalmente el se quedaba con Angela cuando hiba a la escuela pero sabia que el estaba deseoso de hacer nuevos amigos asi que decidi hablar con la maestra del centro publico para ver si podia aceptarlo un año antes, ella quedo prendada de mi pequeño en cuanto le vio y no puso ningun pero.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que nisiquiera me percate deque la clase estaba en total silencio, alcé la vista de mi mesa solo para encontrarme a toda el aula observandome, decidi ignorar y mirar hacia alfrente cuando unos orbes verdes se toparon con los mios.

- Y bien señorita...- genial mi primer dia y ya andaba con la cabeza en otro sitio.

- Isabella- conteste medio flotando y medio recordándome que tenia que bajar de donde estaba y prestar atencion.

- Isabella que?

-so, solo Isabella- malditos nervios, baje la vista pues no podia seguir aguantando aquella mirada, ademas que no queria tener que explicar el hecho de que no tenia apellido.

-Muy bien Isabella, tus compañeros estaban contandome lo que les gusta y disgusta, podria pasar alfrente y decirnos tu?- cuando volvi a levantar la vista habia un deje de burla en sus ojos y sonrisa, bien me levante y fui hasta el pizaron.

- Me, megusta leer y escuchar musica- dije recordando las veces que le leia a Dimitri antes de dormir luego de la cena, y cuando ponia musica y ambos comenzábamos a bailar sin rumbo, no pude evitar una sonrisa al recordar lo ultimo, yo era pesima bailarina pero a mi hijo parecia no importarle.

- tambien me gusta ir al parque- me encantaba visitar el parque con Dimitri y ponernos a corretear, se podria decir que la mayoria de los sabados lo haciamos por las mañanas antes de que tuviese que entrar a trabajar y dejar a Dimitri con Angela.

-Y le disgusta...- dijo el profesor observandome divertido.

-El brocoli -dije encojiendome de hombros, observe alfrente de la clase donde la mayoria no prestaba atencion y los que lo hacían estaban a punto de hecharse a reir.

-Bien puede sentarse- me sente en mi asiento vienido como el resto se presentaba, asi que me tome unos minutos para analizar a mi nuevo profesor tenia el cabello de un extraño tono cobrizo desordenado para todos lados una mandibula fuerte y cejas prominentes una nariz un tanto chueca pero solo le daba un aire peligroso y sus ojos de un hermoso verde y... y... Bueno deje de mirarlo porque ahora me observaba con una sonrisa increíblemente sexy en el rostro, observe mis cuadernos sintiendo como mi rostro tomaba un fuerte tono rojo.

-Muy bien pues yo so Edward Cullen y sere su nuevo profesor de fisica- le escuche presentandose, escuche como la mitad de las feminas en el salon suspiraban y yo aproveche eso para recordarme que alguien como yo jamas encajaria junto a alguien como el. Luego de que me reuse a volver a ver al señor Cullen por el resto de la clase el resto del dia paso de un borrón basicamente lo mismo de todos los años, el grupo de cualquieras encabezado por Jessica haciendo sentir menos a los demas el grupo de chicos de gimnasia intentando romper algun estupido record de sobre quien tenia la primera comlnquista del año de las cuales estaba sobre avisada ya que Bree una compañera del curso pasado me aviso luego de que los haiga escuchado como planiaban una apuesta sobre quién me llevaba primero a la cama.

El hecho de que tuvieses un hijo te dejaba en la posición de facil para ellos, se podran imaginar sus caras cuando resulto que no era tan "facil" como ellos pensaban.

-Mami,mami- la voz de mi pequeño me saco de mis pensamientos, sabia que el preescolar tenia un bus especial para llevarlos a las casas pero me gustaba tanto estar con el que simplemente decline a que utilizara el autobus, ademas queria saber como le fue en su primer dia.

- hola amor, como te fue?- dije cargandolo y despidiendome con la mano de su maestra mientras empezaba a caminar, nuestra casa no quedaba muy lejos pero tenia pensado en otra cosa...

- Sabes que? Porque mejor no vamos por un helado y me cuentas- al decir helado sus ojos se abrieron de emocion.

- Si!- casi me deja sorda pero aun asi no pude evitar sonreir.

- Esta bien corazon pero me lo tienes que contar todo. Luego de caminar hasta el parque donde siempre hibamos y pedir nuestros helados Dimitri me comenzo a contar todo sobre su dia, la mayoria si soy sincera no entendí nada pero no por eso deje de prestarle toda mi atencion, lo tenia en mi falda comiendose su helado y jugando con un mechón de mi cabello mientras me seguia platicando cuando vi un mercedes negro aparcado justo al cruzar la calle frente a nosotros no queria preocuparme pero al visualizar una silueta observandonos desde adentro me alarmo bastante.

- Cariño terminastes tu helado?- pregunte volviendo mi mirada a el.

-Si mami

-Bien es hora de irnos, tengo que hacer unos deberes y luego ir al restaurante mientras tu te quedaras con tia Angela.

- Oki doki- dijo bajandose de mi falda, le agare la mano y comenzamos a caminar hasta nuestra casa.

Holaa, estoy publicando por el teléfono porque mi computadora me ha dejado botada.

Esta historia me venia rondando la cabeza las ultimas semanas hasta que me decidi ponerla iré publicando según vea la aceptación

Busco beta chicas, no se como funcionan la mayoría de las cosas por aquí.

Se Aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias y ayuda, también ando buscando ayuda con la foto.

Sin mas chicas abrazos.

Pd: pondré el link del video en cuánto tenga una computadora a la mano.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Los personajes son de Meyer y la Historia es basada en un video el resro es de mi loca mente.**_

_**Esta vez decidi hacer un Epunto de vista de Edward **_

_**Espero les guste**_

_**Edward pov:**_

- Podrias recordarme porque estoy haciendo esto?

- Facil querido amigo, lo estas haciendo basicamente porque tu padre te obliga, pero en su mayoria es porque si no lo haces nunca llegaras a ver a tu hermana pequeña.- observe a mi amigo y socio Emmet.

- Aun no entiendo como es que he podido aceptar venir a dar clases de fisica a este pueblucho cuando lo que se me da mejor en enseñar es la sumisión.

- Bueno amigo, creo que no debo recordarte que debes comportarte de manera intachable, esto no es Inglaterra aquí se toman muy enserio los estudios y sobre todo los profesores y alumnos tienen prohibido tener algun otro tipo de relacion que no sea alumno estudiante...

En eso estabamos hablando en su oficina ya que es el consegero estudiantil cuando mis ojos vieron por el cristal de la puerta la criatura mas hetmosa que hubiese visto en toda mi vida.

- Quien es?- le pregunto sin importarme mucho interumpirlo en lo que sea que decía

- Quien?- pregunta pero ya se habia ido del alcance del cristal.

- La chica que acaba de pasar por la puerta.

- No se de que chica me estes hablando pero Cullen ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en cualquier estudiante, dios sabe que hasta a mi se me ha hecho dificil mantenerme al margen con tantos angeles caminando por esos pasillos, pero así y se te ofrezcan sobre tu escritorio ten claro que no puedes tener nada con una alumna.

- Terminaste?- le pregunte abriendo la puerta y viendo que aquella chica se hiba hasta el gimnasio donde se repartirian los horarios.

- Edward...- en eso sono la campana y me dejo con las ganas de saber a que salon fue designada.

- Debo irme, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- le di una palmada en el hombro y me fui antes de que me sermoneara con algo. Llegue hasta el que seria ni salon, habia venido hacia una semana para acomodar mis cosas y coger la charla que nos daban a los profesores. Ya habian llegado algunos estudiantes y debo decir que me gusto la expresion en sus rostros, sabia que mi postura imponia respeto por inercia las chicas se deretian y los chicos me miraban con respeto y podre ser un cabron arrogante pero como me gustaba.

Me sente unos dos minutos viendo como seguian entrando alumnos quienes me miraban sorprendidos al no ver a su anterior profesor de fisica. Estaba por levantarme de mi asiento y comenzar con las presentaciones cuando la vi entrar, la chica del pasillo, estaba un tanto distraida en sus pensamientos y traia tanto la cabeza como la vista baja, y por un demonio si no tuve que obligarme a no ordenarle que levantara la vista. Me levante intentando hacerme notar ante ella pero estsba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni me notó.

- Bien Comenzaremos con las presentaciones, vendran alfrente diran su nombre y lo que les gusta y disgusta, asi podre saber un poco de ustedes.

- Podria empezar yo profesor?- observe a la chiquilla con demaciado maquillaje en su cara y escasa ropa, esta tiene que haber recorrido el instituto completo, pense divertido.

-Señorita... - Me llamo Jesica Stanley

- bien pase alfrente- podria decir que Emet se referia a Jesica cuando me dijo aquello de que "asi y se te ofrezcan sobre tu escritorio" porque aunque siempre me ha gustado que las mujeres babeen por mi, esta chica no babeaba, sino que parecia como si quisiera tragarme vivo.

Sinceramente no preste la mas minima atencion a lo que estaba diciendo, mis ojos estaban en aquella muchacha con la cabeza agachada, sabia que Emmet me mataria pero tenia que tenerla, no importaba a que costo, no es como si me importase mucho si ella queria o no pero habia algo en su postura que me hacia querer ordenarle que se pusiera derecha y me observara ya que nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta de que estaba alli parado y eso aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta lastimaba mi ego, en una chica normal, como Stanley no hubiese podido dejar de mirarme.

- Bien el que sigue- dije al ver como Stanley pasaba demaciado cerca mio para sentarse en su asiento, asi pasaron dos mas y eslla como si nada, tendria novio? Y que si lo tenia, yo solo la queria para una noche, estaba aqui por la unica mujer, bueno mas bien niña que podria tenerme colgando de su dedo y esa era mi pequeña hermanita Bree, ella ya era una adolecente de dieciciete años y yo solo la habia podido ver dos veces en toda su vida, papa me habia prohibido verla en cuanto se entero de mis negocios en el BDSM en Inglaterra, y su ahora esposa, madre de mi hermana se podria decir que no tenia ni voz ni voto, era una caza fortunas que solo se habia dejado embarazar de mi padre por dinero, sabia cuanto mi padre adoraba a su pequeña Bree y lo utilizaba en su contra cada que podia.

- Muy bien sigue usted- dije refiriendome a ella, pero se tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y observarme, podria decir que quede bastante complacido con lo que vi en sus ojos primero sorpresa y luego admiración, pero lo que mas me dejo intrigado fue el hermoso tono rosado que se instalo en sus mejillas, se sonrojaria en otras partes tambien?

-Señorita...- si era posible se puso aun mas roja.

- Isabella- su voz fue como una brisa fresca contra mi endurecido corazon y tuve que recordarme que no estaba aqui para enamorarme.

- Isabella que?- pregunte observando aquellos hermosos ojos -so, solo Isabella- bajo la cabeza privandome de sus ojos y esta vez comprendi que no le era muy indiferente, tal vez todo esto seria pan comido, y no precisamente el pan seria el comido aqui.

- Muy bien Isabella, tus compañeros estaban contandome lo que les gusta y disgusta, podria pasar alfrente y decirnos tu?- no pude evitar sonar divertido cuando le explique, esque se veia tan adorable... Ok se veia como toda una sumisa y la chica no se deba cuenta, cosa que me encantaria mostrarle con mucho gusto. Se levanto y no puede evitar recorerla y al ella pasar por mi lado no pude evitar oler el delicioso olor a fresas que desprendia.

- Me, megusta leer y escuchar musica- dijo ya en el pizaron y pareciese que se estuviese riendo de alguna broma interna porque en sus labios aparecio una pequeñísima risa.

- tambien me gusta ir al parque- parecia distraida, me gustaria saber que estaba pensando en este momento.

- Y le disgusta?

-El brocoli- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no pude evetar una risa interna enserio el brocoli?

- Bien puede sentarse- volvio a pasar junto a mi regalandome un poco mas de ese olor a fresas que desprendia. Las presentaciones siguieron y yo intentaba prestar atencion pero esos ojos no dejaban de mirarme asi que le di el gusto y le sostuve la mirada tenia una nariz pequeña pero no por si menos hermosa, su cara aun tenia facciones de una niña pero estaba seguro que desaparecerian de aqui a unis años sus pomulos eran perfectos y esos ojos... bajo la mirada roja denuevo, tendriamos que trabajar en eso, podia sonrojarse pero que lo hiciese mirandome.

- Muy bien pues, yo soy Edward Cullen y sere su nuevo profesor de fisica. - dije presentandome ante la clase, escuche varios suspiros y risitas por parte de las feminas pero a mi solo me tenia cautivado una y esa estaba encogida en su asiento pensando en sabra dios que. Los ultimos cinco minutos pasaron volando para los cuales solo me alcanzo dejarles como tarea leer las primeras veinte paginas de sus textos y hacer ejercicios explicativos basandose en lo leido.

Al sonar la campana vi como Isabella se hiba hacia su otra aula, queria que se quedara pero tenia claro que la volveria a ver mañana a primera hora. Las demas clases pasaron en un borron y cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya era hora de almorzar.

-Hey Cullen- dijo Emmet jalando me hacia su oficina.

- Que pasa Emmet?- pregunte sentandome en unos de los acientos frente a su escritorio.

- Y bien que tal fue tu dia?- pregunto alzando una ceja, no se porque pero me dio la impresion de que tramaba algo.

- No estuvo mal aunque...- por un momento pense si seria bieno preguntarle sobre Isabella pero me frene no queria llamar la atencikn sobre ella antes de que hiciera mi jugada.

- Has sabido que Stanley se me hiba a lanzar encima no es cierto?- pregunte incredulo.

- Lo ha intentado con todos los profesores, menos es toda una joyita pero no es de ella de quien hablo, si no de Bella.

- De quien? - Bella, Isabella? Por dios Edward no me digas que no la no taste- para, para...

-Detente- dije un tanto exasperado, seguro que Emmet sabia quien era Isabella, el al igual que yo era un Dom bastante experimentado, seguro que habia visto el increible potencial de sumisa en esta chica, pero no por eso dejo de cabrearme mas el echo de que ahora tuviese a mi amigo interesado en ella.

- Te guste Isabella?- no pude evitar soltarlo.

- No, bueno me gustaba, es por eso que quiero advertirte, no importa lo que oigas de ella creeme es totalmente falso.

- A que te refieres?- ahora si lo queria estrangular ls daba demaciadas vueltas al asunto.

- Bella tiene un hijo- un hijo? Como una chiquilla como ella podria tener uno si se sonrojaba por todo!

- ya entendi hacia donde se dirige todo, es obvio que debe de tener novio o marido- dije levantandome, no importaba la queria y la tendría asi de simple.

- No, no es eso lo que quiero decir...

- No importa Emmet no pretendo quedarme con ella- dije ya en la puerta

- Solo la quiero para una noche- y sali de alli sin darle oportunidad de decirme algo. El resto del dia se paso entre mas presentaciones y tarea y para cuando me vine a dar cuenta era hora de irnos. Estaba conduciendo hacia la casa de mi padre cuando divise la silueta de Isabella cargando a un pewueño niño de no mas de cuatro años fuera de un centro infantil.

No pude evitar seguirlos hasta un parque donde comian un helado mientras el niño le hablaba a Isabella y esta solo se atenia a sonreirle y asentir mientras lo calgaba en sus piernas y comia de su helado. Eran raras las veces que sentia envidia, como cuando mi padre me envio a un internado a Suiza luego de que mama muriera y todos los niños eran visitados por sus padresy yo debia quedarme las vacaciones o cuando Staicy prefirio irse con el fortachon y cabeza hueca de Brad en nuestro prom de ultimo año. Senti envidia de esepequeño que le sacaba las sonrisas mas hermosas que nunca habia visto en el rostro de una mujer y senti envidia por aquel helado que podia saboriar aquellos labios.

Cuando se percato de mi presencia, solo atine a esconderme en las sombras del auto pero no duro mucho porque luego de que l de que le dijo algo al niño se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. No queria asustarla mas asi que espere que hubiesen caminado bastante para poder seguurlos, queria saber hacia donde se diriguian, tal vez era su niñera y no su madre o su hermana, puede que quien me viese creyera que era un acosador pero sentia la nesecidad de saber hacia donde hiba.

Entraron a un complejo de casas que no tenian buena pinta pero al llegar a la suya no pude evitar sonreir, era bastante bonita comparada con las demas, aparque unas casas mas abajo y luego de un par de horas decidi irme, almenos sabia donde vivia, pero aubque no habia visto a nadie mas e tras o salir me preguntaba si vivia von sus padres, o si enrealidad era su casa y no del niño y ella era la niñera, o tal vez estuviese preparando la comida y esperando que su marido llegase, esperaba que fuera una de las primeras dos.

* * *

**Hola chicas **

**Gracias por sus reviews alertas y suscripciones me gusta que les guste ^^**

**Voy a intentar puplicar minimo una vez a la semana minimo pero si sigo viendo buena aceptacion puede que lo haga mas seguido,**

**Si chicas estoy conciente de que mi ortografia bueno es algo mala, y el echo de estar escribiendo y publicando por el telefono no ayuda, con eso del auto corect ^^, asi que si alguna esta interesada o sabe de alguna beta con tiempo se los agradeceria.**

**Tambien sigo buscando ayuda con lo de la foto**

BellaNyxH:** no he podido entrar usando el link pero lo voy a poner encuato me conecte a una computadora **

**Sin mas chicas abrasos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes peetenecen a Meyer la historia es basada en un video, el resto es producto de mi loca imaginacion**

**Enjoy**

**Isabella pov:**

Luego de darle de comer y bañar a Dimitri como todas las noches en las que tarabajaba me sentaba a leerle y meserlo antes de que Angela viniera a cuidarlo, normalmente cuando no trabajaba le leia en mi cama hasta que se quedara dormido, y bueno puede que lo estuviese malcriando demaviado pero no tenia corazon para decirle que no cuando me pedia quedarse conmigo a dormir.

Estaba conciente de que estaba creciaendo demaciado rapido y pronto no podria cargarlo hasta su cuarto pero mientras me conformaba con disfrutarlo. Bese el tope de su cabeza viendo que faltaba media hora para las siete, calge a mi pequeño que ya estaba rendido del sueño y comence a subir las escaleras y aunque si era cierto que hacian un ruido molesto comenzaba a amarlo, habia ahorrado tanto por esta casa que sencillamente no me importaba mucho todos los arreglis que habia tenido y tengo aun que hacer.

Apenas llevaba unos dos meses viviendo aqui con Dimitri y aunque me las estaba viendo un poco apretadas, estaba feliz por tener un techo propio para mi y mi hijo g ademas lo esencial no nos hacia falta asi que no podia quejarme.

Deje a Dimitri en su cama y luego de arroparlo y besar su frente me fui a cambiar, ya me habia bañado y hecho mis deberes asi que no nada mas tenia que ponerme el uniforme, me agare el cabello en una coleta alta y agare mi bolso, Angela se la pasaba diciendome que deberia arreglarme mas si no queria quedarme para vestir santos, pero siendo sincera las relaciones no era algo que se me dieran bien, sali solamente una vez con un chico y ese fue Mike, pero encuanto se entero de que no era tan "facil" como pensaba termino conmigo y ahora es el actual novio de Jesica, quien no deja de echarme lo en cara cada vez que tiene una oportunidad.

Escuche como tocaban la puerta asi que baje a abrirla en ella estaba mi amiga y casi hermana Angela con su panza de cuatro meses de embarazo que a mi parecer se veia demaciado grande para el tiempo que el doctor decia tenia.

-Hola Angi, pasa

- Y mi mini terremoto?

- Durmiendo- dije sonriendo a Angela mi hijo la tenia colgando de su dedo meñique desde el momento que lo vio.

- Bien asi puedo leer mi tesis- Angela estaba terminando su bachillerato en veterinaria y terminaria en unos meses aunque ella no tenia por que trabajar ya que Ben era abogado y adrmas tenian la cafeteria.

- Bueno pues nos vemos mas tarde y ya sabes que puedes llamarme por si lo nesecitas- me paso las llaves de su auto, el cual me prestaba para ir y venir del trabajo ya que aunque tenia licencia no tenia un auto propio.

Sali hasta el mustang de mi amiga y luego de montarme en el auto poner la radio y arrancar hasta Port Angeles hacia el restaurante, entonces fue cuando me percate de que me venia persiguiendo un Jeep, intente no alarmarme asi que me sali de la ruta principal y comenze a sigzagear al azar entrando y saliendo de callejones y calles hasta que lo perdi en una luz.

Luego de aparcar en el estacionamiento de empleados y entrar fui a ponchar mi entrada cuando escuche a Ben que me llamaba de su oficina.

-Si?- dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.

- Porfavor Isabella toma asiento- Ben estaba sentado tras su escritorio con no menos de cuatro montones de folders sobre el, pero lo que mas me preocupo fue que me llamara por mi nombre ya que normalmente yo era Bella para mis amigos.

- Te he hecho pasar para porque ya no puedo atrasar mas lo inevitable y siento que como alguien a quien considero parte de mi familia te lo debo decir a ti primero, pero te pido discreción pues ya me encargare de decirle a Angela y el resto del personal...- ahora si me estaba asustando, que no sea lo que pienso, que no sea lo que pienso...

- Nos van a embargar el restaurante en dos semanas- Oh dios, no se si alguna vez les ha pasado pero me sentia tan insegura en este momento, era la incertidumbre de no saber que hiba a pasar ahora, dios tan sólo tenia no mas de tres meses que me habia mudado aun debia terminar de pagar el prestamo al banco, Dimitri estaba comenzando la escuela y yo estaba en mi ultimo año que haria sin este trabaja?

- Bella calma- no me habia dado cuenta pero estaba temblando y lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

- Ben, que vamos a hacer?- lo observe recostarse contra su sillon y llevarse sus manos al cabello.

- Como ha podido pasar esto, pense que todo estaba bien, que estabamos reciviendo los suficientes clientes...

- No es eso Bella, el restaurante a estafo generando lo que debe pero...

-Pero que!?-grite lrvantandome del asiento.

- Con un demonio Ben, sabes que muchas personas dependen de este trabajo, no solo yo y Dimitri, esta Sophia con su hina con cancer y Alexandra pagando su bachillerato, sim mencionar al pobre de Stefan quien todo lo que gana lo usa para enviarselo a sus padres que no tienen ni un cuarto, Como rayos paso esto Ben, Y Angela aun no lo sabe...

- Dios sabes como se pondra, no puede alterarse Ben...- a este punto Ben me observaba petrificado, yo jamas le habia gritado a alguien, nisiquiera a Dimitri, pero sobre todo nunca, nunca maldecia.

- Primero que nada Bella, lo siebto si?, pero por mas que lo intente no pude, aqui en Forks no hay mucho trabajo de abogado y ademas esta el hecho de que he estado pagando la carrera de Angela por los ultimos dos años, ademas de la casa los autos una cosa llevo a la otra...

- Pense que Angela tenia una Beca

- La tenian pero se la quitaron por los ingresos que estaban entrando por el restaurante, la cosa es que esta gente ve las entradas y no en que se gasta.

- Ben debes decirle a los muchachos, merecen saberlo

- Por eso te he llamado quiero que me los vallas enviando uno a uno a mi oficina, asi tendran dos semanas para conseguir otro empleo, enrealidad lo siento Bella- me dijo apenado

- Que van a hacer, tu y Angela, quiero decir

- Me an ofrecido un puesto de abogado en un bufet en Chicago, ya tengo casi todo arreglado- no pude evitar sentirme realmente triste, ellos eran la unica familia que conocia, eran como mis hermanos, las unicas personas que me dieron su mano cuando mas lo nesecite.

- Iré haciendolos pasar entonces, quieres ver a alguien en especifico primero?- Le pregunte pero el solo nego con la cabeza volviendo su mirada a los papeles.

Fueron las dos horas mas horribles que he visto pasar en aquel restaurante, conocia a la mayoria de los que trabajaban alli desde el primer dia que habia empezado y no podia evitar sentir una olresio. En el pecho al verles salir de aquella oficina con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas a su mayoria.

- Entonces, Bella, que tienes planeado hacer- Observe a Rosalie junto a mi, ella no llevaba ni un año trabajando de mesera en el lugar y se podria decir que apenas y la pasaba, no malinterpreten, no es que me caiga mal si no que apenas y tenia etica del trabajo, se les ofrecia a los hombres con tal de que le dieran vuena propina y la mayoria de las veces llegaba tarde.

-No lo se - dije sincera mientras atendia en la puerta a los clientes que llegaban y les asignaba su mesa y mesero.

- Pues deberias ir teniendo algun plan, no es que sea chismosa pero he escuchado que tienes un niño de apenas tres años, no puedes estar en la interperie como si no te importara...- me voltee a verla, claro que sabia que tenia que hacer algo, es por ello que havia había estado la ultimas dos horas revanandome los sesos una y otra vez pensando, no tanto por mi si no por Dimitri, apenas y habíamos comenzado por nuestra cuenta, el no se merecia pasar nesecidades por problemas de adultos, pero lo que realmente me molesto fue que estaba hablando de mi vida y de lo que mas amaba en este mundo como si supiera lo que enrealidad decia, decidi ignorarla y seguir con los clientes, no valia la pena gastar saliva con ella.

- Sabes, escuche que a las afueras de Port Angeles hay un Club nuevo y que esgan buscando todo tipo de personal, aunque es un tanto peculiar el lugar- bien me habia agarrado, tal vez pudiera empezar mi busqueda de empleo desde alli.

- Y como se llama?- le pregunte

- It's my pleasure- note como el jombre al que le estaba señalando su mesa se nos quedo mirando por un instante con una sonrisa que me dio escalofrios por la columna vertebral.

- Que clase de club Rosalie y no des tanta vuelta al asunto que tu tjenes que volver a tus mesas y yo a repartirlas.

- Bien, que impaciente, has oido hablar antes del Bdsm?- casi me ahogo, claro que sabia, era virgen no estupida, ademas de que en la escuela no paraban de hablar de un tal Chris y de sus nose cuantas sombras.

- Estas hablando enserio, aqui en este pueblo? Y eso es legal?- pude notar algo en su mirada pero luego ya no estaba.

- Completamente legal, pero no te preocupes quien me lo ha recomendado me dijo que era estrictamente profesional, no tienes que acostarte o participar de ninguna escena si no quieres, ademas que el sueldo es absurdo, tepagan el triple por hora de loque estamos ganando ahora- no se esto sonaba demaciado bueno para ser cierto, y si algo habia aprendido era a no confiarme de nada que se viera muy bonito, imtentaria con otros trabajos primero y si no lograba nada veria como me iba en este.

- Bien lo pensare, pero ya vete a tu mesa que veo que tus clientes se estan impacientando.

- Bien pero no te tomes mucho tiempo en pensarlo he escuchado que los puestos se estan acabando.- Y sin mas salio de allí hacia su mesa dejandome con un mar de pensamientos en la cabeza.

Al llegar a mi casa me encontre con una Angela durmiendo en mi sofa, sofa que le habia prohibido usar para dormir, estaba embarazada y ademas sabia que podia utilizar mi habitación y que no me molestaria pues yo adoraba dormir con mi piojo.

Pense en dejarla dormir puesto que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y ella nesecitaba de toda la energia para cuando Ben le diera tremenda noticia, no pude evitar el sentimiento de nostalgia, era mi hermana y mejor amiga y ahora se iria a vivir a Chicago.

-Angi, despierta debes acostarte en una cama- cuando por fin desperto y la hube ayudado a subir hasta mi habitación me di una ducha y me acoste junto a mi hijo, quien me abrazo en cuánto reconocio en sueños que estaba con el.

Bese el tope de su cabeza y haciendo una promesa silenciosa de que nada nunca le faltaria asi tuviese que hacer lo que fuera pero no dejaria que sufriera y asi me quede dormida con el unico dueño de mi corazón aunque en el ultimo atisbo de lucixes aparecio la imagen de unos ojos verdes en mi mentes antes de caer en las manos de morfeo.

**Holaaaa chicas enserio me encanta que les encante gracias por sus review alertas follow and favorites.**

**Ya se que paresco disco pero si se que mi ortografia tiene mucho que desear es por eso que busco beta si saben de alguna con tiempo o intereladas dejenme saber porfa.**

**Este capitulo decidido cortarlo aqui pero no me maten, el priximo sera uno desde el punto de vista de Edward**

**Sinmas chicas abraso**s


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer la historia es basada en un video**

** Enjoy**

Edward POV:

- Hola Margaret-salude sin muchos animos a la mujer frente a mi, no debia de tener mas de unos treinta años y pensar en en el hecho de que estába Con mi padre desde antes de terminar la preparatoria, lo que dejaba ver lo Increíblemente golfa que era y no era el de Hecho de la edad si no por que habia sido adolecente, una zorra que vio una oprtunidad en el iluso de mi padre y no la desaprovechó.

- Hola Edward-yo no le caia bien y eso me tenia sin ningun cuidado, no aqui estába epor ella si no por mi hermana.

- Esta Carslie?

- Esta en su despacho, pero los antes ...

- Edward - escuche una voz a mis espaldas y no pude evitar voltearme, alli ante mi estába La pequeña aunque no tan pequeña puesto que ya era de toda uns señorita, que me tenia haciendo lo que nunca pense en tener que hacer, dejar todo botado por una mujer, pero ella lo valia, bien sabia que mi padre y su madre la tenian en constante altibajos emocionales, que habia estado a punto de suicidarse mas de cuateo veces por las peleas en las que su madre le hechaba la culpa a ella de estar mal con su marido, sabia de los sicólogos y psiquiatras que frecuentaba y tambien sabia de su novio, este en particular, no tenia mucho que esconder pero no dejaba por eso de quitarle atención, el que no hubiese podido verla durante tanto tiempo no significaba que me habia desprendido de ella, la tenia bastante vigilada por si algún dia lo nesecitaba.

-Oh Por Dios! Pense que papa bromeaba- Y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta la tenia abrazada a mi llorando.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

- Se que sonara una estupidez, porque dicen que no puedes estrañar a alguien que no haz tenido por mucho tempo, pero siento que te he estrañado desde siempre -. La entendia, era mi hermana, la uinca que tenia, la ultima Vez que la vi tenia doce años y Ahora era toda una mujer, no pude evitar sentirme triste, me hubiese podido estar ahi cuando hiba creciendo.

- Porqué Mejor no vamos al patio y me platicas como te ha ido todos estos años-Otra cosa mas ella no sabia nada de mi vida en Inglaterra por lo que me tuve que inventar decirle que papa no me habia dejado ir a verla porqué no me perdonaba que no hubiese estudiado medicina como EL, cosa no tan falsa dado que el nunca me lo habia perdonado.

Luego de unas dos horas de platica papá me hizo separarme de ella para leerme la cartilla, que basicamente se resumia a tres cosas, no podia andar de fiesta, nada de drogas, y sobre todo nada de golfas alrededor de Bree, pero no me prohibió que fuera al club que administraba Emmet, Lo que me hizo pensar en el hecho de que lo mas probable es que no supiera que era un club de Bondage y no es como si tuviese intencion de hacerselo saber.

Luego de unas cuateo horas que porcierto se pasaron volando, jugando guitar giro con Bree ahora estabamos en el porche comiendo del mismo tazón de helado con otro tazon de palomitas entre nosotros, si se podria decir que nos llevabamos tan bien como si hubiesemos crecido junto.

- Edward?

- Si - Dije observandola mientras le quitaba el Tazón de helado para sumergir mi cuchara.

- Tienes novia - casi me ahogo

-Como?

- Que si Tienes novia, hombre no pense que fueses sordo-Ddijo sonriendome mientras se metia sun puñado de palomitas en la boca, no pude evitar arrugar la nariz.

Que le diria? No Bree yo no tengo novias, solo utilizo las Mujeres para mi placer y luego de un añ o o menos, segun cuanto me dure el capricho las echo de mi lado? No, no creo que decirle eso a mi hermana funcionara y Mucho Menos le diera buena imprecion de mi personaje.

-No- fue lo primero que se me ocurio decir

- Porque preguntas?

- Curiosidad, pero promete que cuando tengas una sere la primera a quien se la presentes.

-Bree yo no creo que ..

- Solo prometelo- dijo cortante

-Vale lo prometo-. Ella solo me sonrio y me quito el helado asi que yo agare unas cuantas palomitas y comenze a masticarlas pensando en como habria terminado la noche de Isabella, habria Llegado la mamá del Niño o mis Sospechas eran ciertas y quien si habia legado era su esposo? Tal vez y vivia con sus padres.

- Es cierto que estas dando clases en el instituto de Forks - me preguntó de como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si ... - le conteste aunque me hizo preguntarme porque no la habia de visto hoy en la escula, este pueblo solo tenia una Escuela publica ...

- Bree a cual Escuela asistes - dejo ella el Tazón de helado ahora vacio y comenzo a palomitas de esquina, donde metia tantas calorias no me pregunten era porque mi hermana y no es que la viera como algo mas pero tenia un cuerpo de atleta.

- Bueno papa me apunto el año pasado en un colegio en Port Angeles, y no no quiero decir el porque-algo me decia que tendria que investigar esta imformacion porque al parecer habia tocado una fibra sencible.

- Bien jovencita hijo son las once de la noce y tu Bree tienes escuela mañana, asi que un dormir, estoy seguro que tu hermano viene a visitarte Mañana -. Y ahí estába papa en la puerta con una bata observando de mi hermana a mi yuego a los dos tazones ahora vacios.

- Dos Minutos y entro- dijo Bree haciendo una mueca, entro papa y ella se levanto Empezando a recoger nuestro desastre.

Luego de que me despidiera de Bree me monte en mi auto y comence un Conducir hacia mi apartamento, papá me habia ofrecido quedarme con ellos en su casa, pero siendo honesto, no tragaba a mi madrasta. Todo lo que hacia era por mi hermana y ademas sabia que lo que a mi padre realmente le interesaba eracontrolarme, cosa que me enojaba demasiado, tenia veintinueve, no era ningun niño que andar cuidando.

Luego de aparcar mi auto en el estacionamiento privado del complejo de apartamentos y llegar a mi apartamento, solo tuve animos de tomar una ducha y acostarme a dormir, no sin antes romperme la cabeza pensando que estaria haciendo cierta chica de ojos chocolates, y muy a mi pesar sintiendo un pequeño nudo en el pecho al pensar que bien podria estar en la cama con su esposo.

Los dias que siguieron parecian rutina, llegaba a la Escuela puntual para verla llegar, en clases no podia dejar de revanarme los cesos adivinando que lo era de le tenia tan distraida, queria que me mirara, nunca me habia sentido esta insana nesecidad de querer llamar la atencion de una forma tan demandante a una chica, pero ella estába tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni me prestaba atencion.

Notaba como en la ultima semana, comenzaban a salirle ojeras, Y para ser sinceros no me podia aguantar las ganas de preguntarle el porque se veia tan distraida. Sabia que me estába interesando demaciado Pero enrealidad esperaba que si es que tenia marido, novio o lo que fuese, no le estuviese haciendo pasar ninguna nesecidad o haciendola sufrir. Aunqué era cierto que yo era un hombre que utilizaba a las Mujeres para mi proprio placer, cierto era tambien que yo les dejaba las cosas claras desde un Principio y además me aseguraba de que ellas tambien disfrutaran si es que eran buenas sumisas y ademas de pagarles todo les provisionaba lujos por el tiempo que estuviesen bajo mi cuidado.

Es por eso que he decidido preguntarle hoy antes de que salga del aula de clases.

- Bien jovenes eso es todo por hoy, no olviden de Estudiar la ley de la gravedad con todas sus funciones porque habra prueba el lunes-encuanto dije prueba Todos me observaron como si estuviese loco, Incluida Bella, apodo que comenze a utilizar luego de tres dias corridos escuchando a Emmet intentando decirme algo sobre ella, pero no me interesaba, que lo que tenia saber ya lo sabia y lo sentia Mucho por Emmet peto esta hiba a ser mia.

- Que pasen buen fin de semana-y con eso di por concluída las quejas y lamentos, teniamos solo una semana de clases pero si querian pasar mi clase mas les valia ponerse al corriente.

- Isabella puedes quedarte un momento - Dije deteniendola antes de que Llegara a la puerta.

- Pasa algo -? Me pregunto dejando me ver aquellos ojos hermosos suyos.

- Si-Dije recostandome del Escritorio, hasta aqui podia olerla, Pero todo pensamiento pervertido se fue al drenaje cuando observe que estába apunto de echarse a llorar.

- Lo Siento, enserio hice lo mejor que pudr, lamento que no haya sido de su agrado, pero si me da hasta el lunes prometo intentar hacerlo mejor- No se que fue lo que pasó pero sentia la nesecidad de tener que abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien.

-De que hablas Isabella - le pregunte mientras enderezaba, tenia de las manos en puños y no me habia percatado de ello hasta ese momento que lo hacia para frenarme a no tocarla.

- La tarea, el Analisis que nos mando para hoy a hacer - Pero nisiquiera lo he correguido me dije mi mismo, Ella me observaba ahora hipando y juro Que esta reaccion hizo que aquella presion en mi pecho aumentara.

- No Estoy Hablando de Ello, hablo del hecho que te ga tenido tan distraida toda la semana, se que es el comienzo del semestre, pero deberias poner mas atencion porque si no te vas a sentir perdida.

- Ah ESO ... - dijo secandose las Lágrimas

- Lo Siento he Tenido demaciadas Cosas en la cabeza testa ultima semana pero prometo que pondre mas atención . - En eso sono la campana ya que habia enviado a los almnos temprano para poder hablar con ella.

- Sabes Que puedes pedirme ayuda para lo que nesecites, Clases inclusivas extras y no es como si se las ofreciera a todo el mundo pero revise tu historial academico y se me hizo raro que Ssiendo la primera semana ya tuvieras faltas de atencion y escuche inclusive que te has saltafo varias clases...

Y no mentia primero estaba lo de dar Clases extras Las unicas Clases que Daba adicional no eran precisamente con ropa, Segundo lo de su historial academico, la chica tenia casiproeficiente y el hecho de Ser el profesor de su primera clase era donde venian a Parar todas las quejas de los otros profesores, lo que me haciq preguntarme de que hacia cuando se saltaba las clases.

- Lo tomare en Cuenta gracias-y con eso salio del salón.

Intente enfocarme en las clases pero simplemente no podia era como una roca increíblemente que tenia en la cabeza, sentia que bloqueaba todos mis pensamientos, era la hora de almuerzo asi que fui a la Oficina de Emmet lo cual se me estába Haciendo costubre.

- Hola Emmet-Dije sentandmoe Frente a su Escritorio y robándole una de sus rebanadas de pizzas de la caja de la pizza grande sobre su escritório.

- Tu pareces vienes solo a comer Edward-dijo haciendo un puchero a lo que respondi sacandole mi dedo Medio mientras le daba otra mordida a la pizza.

-Sabes que hoy varios de tus estudiantes estaran en detencion -Me Pregunto Mordiendo un pedazo de la pizza

- Y a mi que -? Segui masticando.

- Bueno eres su profesor de Salón Hogar ...

-No soy sus Niñeras Emmet

- Isabella esta Incluida-y eso basto para qué le Prestara toda mi atencion.

- Que paso?

- Al Parecer una de las estudiantes intento agredirla verbalmente y por lo que me dijo el profesor de puta no le bajaron los insultos-entonces tenia garras, tan santita que se veia, no pude evitar una sonrisa.

- Pero no es justo, ella solo se defendio.

- El punto es que lo hizo en plena clase Edward.

- Bueno, no creo que un dia en detencion le dañe el registro.

- No creo que a ella le importe el registro Edward, Tiene un hijo a quien recoje y lleva a la escuela, es por eso que se altero demaciado cuando el profesor le dijo que tenia que quedarse en detencion.

- Su padre podria ir a buscarlo o no- casi me atraganto pero no entendia porque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto.

- Veras sobre eso, la otra vez no me dejastes explicarte ...

- Ella vive sola con su Hijo, Trabaja en un restaurante Hasta la madrugada, Edward Si Te Estoy diciendo esto es porque aunque me hayas dicjo las barbaridades que piensas hacerle, la verdad es que ha pasado uma semana y no tle has hecho nada, tu no eres asi con ninguna chica, lo mas que he visto que aguantas darte el capricho han dos dias ..

- Bien Emmet explicate porque no entiendo te

- Creo que te gusta-de momento se me quito el hambre, el amor y yo no nos llevabamos bien.

- Estas loco-Dije intentantado levantarme.

- No es su Hijo- eso me detuvo haciendome verlo como si tuviese un tercer ojo.

- Te dije que habia estado interesado en ella, la chica es un angel Edward, cuando la vi pense lo mísmo que tu pensastes, pero algo no cuadraba, una mujer que haya tenido un hijo no se sonroja por cualquier cosa, asi que investige un poco y Aunque No encontre mucho hubo algo que me llamo la atencion y fue el echo de que no habia registros de su embarazo, No Hay Registro de Nacimiento del Niño però lo mas inquietante es de que el niño fue inscribido cuando ya tenia los dos años.

No lo sabia que era lo que mas me molestaba, si era el echo de que Emmet enserio estuviera Interesado o el Hecho de Que Algo en mi reacciono a esa informacion haciendo que mi cosazon se estrujara un poco. Lo que queria decir que era cierto lo que Emmet dijo, me estába enamorando de ella ...

**Mis disculpas a las lectoras que lo leyeron primer y no se entendia ni papa estoy publicando desde mi telefono y bueno ni idea que fue lo que paso **

**Holaaaa chicas no me maten, este capitulo lo he escrito como tres veces pero bueno ya nuestro Edward se esta dando cuenta aunque no se le va a ser muy facil que digamos ^^**

**Chicas qracias por sus reviews alertas, supcripciones, consejos enserio me encanta que les encante.**

**Marianagimenez malu: me encantaria tenerte como beta, yo y mi ortografia es una relacion no muy amigable que digamos ^^**

**Chicas ya puse el link del video esta en mi perfil, recuerden juntar los espacios.**

**Actualizo minimo una vez a la semana y si veo que tiene buena aceptación puede que mas seguido.**

**Se aceptan tomatazos y sugerencias.**

**Sin mas besos chicas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Meyer la historia es basada en un video, el resto es producto de mi loca imaginacion.**

**Enjoy**

Cap 5

Isabella Pov:

- ¿Mami no vas a dormir?- era jueves y estaba acostada en mi cama junto a Dimitri. Hoy había tenido el día libre, pero aunque no había trabajado me había saltado unas cuantas clases para ir a entregar mi hoja de vida a casi todos los lugares de este pueblo. Sabía que era caso perdido pues todos aquí me conocían como la zorra que tuvo un hijo siendo adolecente, pero ellos no me cerraron la puerta en la cara, o no fue peor, me decían que ya estaban llenos de personal o que si me necesitaban me llamaban y yo solo quería gritarles que se fueran todos por donde vinieron con todos sus prejuicios.

- Duerme cariño debo terminar esto- dije refiriéndome a la tarea que tenía que entregar a primera hora al señor Cullen.

Mi hijo se acostó de costado pasando uno de sus brazos sobre mi cintura, era un gesto posesivo que tenia al dormir desde que era un bebé. Deje el cuaderno junto con el lápiz a un lado en la mesita de noche y acaricie su cabello. Tenía que salir de esto por él, no sabía cómo lo haría y aun seguía dándole vueltas a la propuesta de Rosalie, había escuchado que más de la mitad de las meseras ya habían sido aceptadas a trabajar en cuanto Ben cerrara el restaurante, pero dentro de mi quería creer que aun había otra opción, no quería mezclarme en ese ambiente, no era idiota, sabía que si entraba ahí por mas contrato, por mas condiciones, algo dentro de mi me decía que terminaría como una de esas zorras y no quería, pero lo que más me asustaba era la pequeña llama que esa idea encendía en mi interior.

Me acomode junto a mi hijo abrazándolo. No importaba lo que pasara haría cualquier cosa por él.

- ¡Mami ya es tarde!

- Dimitri vuelve a dormir- dije intentando taparme la cara.

-Pero mami ya se fue el camión- camión, camión, camión...

- ¡Mierda!- grite parándome de la cama a lo que mi hijo me vio con los ojos grandes -Lo siento corazón, ya sé que eso no se dice, pero mejor vist...- y mis palabras quedaron muertas cuando lo vi, ya traía su uniforme aunque un poco estrujado, al parecer intento peinarse pero tal parece que se le fue un poco la mano con el gel.

- Mami ya etoy listo.

- Estoy, corazón- dije corrigiéndolo, era fiel fanática de que había que hablarles correcto desde pequeños para que tuviesen buen vocabulario desde un principio.

- ¿Porque no me levantaste antes?

- Tenías que dolmir mas, no has dolmido mucho las otras noches.

-Dormir, gracias corazón pero ahora como llegaremos a la escuela- se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, déjame y me visto- mire el reloj hoy no daría tiempo para nada elaborado de desayuno.

Solo alcance a ponerme una sudadera y unos pantalones junto a mis tenis. Luego de quitarle todos excesos de gel del cabello a Dimitri, solo me alcanzó tiempo para hacerle su lonchera y que se comiese sus cereales.

- ¿Estás listo? - pregunte a lo que él solo asintió.

- Bien vámonos- agarré su mochila junto a la mia además de su lonchera y salimos hasta afuera.

- Espérame aquí- Había comprado una bicicleta no hacía mucho, era de esas que tienen dos asientos y tres ruedas, aunque el asiento de atrás era pequeño para Dimitri.

Luego de poner ambas mochilas en el frente de mi manubrio y que Dimitri se montara comencé a pedalear y en el fondo agradecía tener buena condición física.

Deje a Dimitri justo a tiempo de que sonaran la campana de su escuela, lo que significaba que tenia quince minutos para estar en la mia, preferí dejar la bicicleta amarada a uno de los arboles detrás de su escuela y seguir caminando, al menos no tendría que caminar mucho, ya que estaban bastante cerca, lo que ayudaba a que no llegase tarde.

Llegue con cinco minutos adelantados a mi silla, lo que me ayudaba ya que aun debía de pasar la tarea a un papel limpio.

- Buenos días estudiantes- escuche como el Señor Cullen saludaba al entrar y me tuve que obligar a no levantar la vista, había notado que su voz tenia cierto efecto en mi, hacia que me sintiera inquieta, que mis rodillas comenzaran a temblar y me sudaran las manos.

Intente ignorarlo la mayor parte de la clase, cosa que no se me hizo muy difícil ya que luego de que pasara mi tarea hacia al frente me quede pensando en lo que Ángela me había dicho.

INICIO FLASH BACK.

- ¿Se ha dormido?- me pregunto Ángela refiriéndose a Dimitri.

- Si -dije haciéndole espacio en el sofá frente a la televisión, que estaba pasando nuestro programa favorito.

- Quería hacerte una propuesta.

- Escucho

- Estuve hablando con Ben y ha aceptado que te fueras con nosotros.

- Estas bromeando- por un segundo lo considere no voy a mentir, eran mi única familia, pero enseguida vinieron las dudas, tenia dieciocho años, tenía un hijo de tres y estaba segura, como que el cielo es azul, de que debía salir adelante por mí misma.

Aun recordaba cómo fue que Ángela llego a mi casa llorando, pidiéndome disculpas por algo en lo que ella no tenia culpa, para ser sinceros no le encontraba un culpable directo, tal vez Ben pero el ya tenía suficiente intentando salir a flote con su esposa y su bebé en camino.

- Lo siento Angie, sabes que eres más que amiga, una hermana para mí y te extrañare tanto, pero mi lugar esta aquí, Dimitri apenas esta adaptándose a su nuevo ambiente y yo apenas comienzo mi último año, no estoy diciendo que no quiero ir para no estar con ustedes, sabes que Ben y tu son como mis hermanos...

-Pero estas tratando de independizarte- me corto mi amiga con un suspiro de cansancio.

- Lo comprendo, temía el día que quisieras independizarte junto a Dimitri, pero sabes que pase lo que pase si necesitas algo, puedes llamarnos y enseguida les conseguimos vuelo- no pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, cuanto me hubiese gustado criarme en un hogar normal y que Ángela fuese mi hermana de verdad.

- Gracias Angie, pero cuéntame ya Ben te ah dicho donde irán...

FIN FLASH BACK.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos solo logre agarrar que el profesor Cullen estaba diciendo que tendríamos prueba el lunes, no pude evitar mirarle mal, estaba cargada de problemas y ahora tenía que estudiar para una prueba en mi primera semana, observe como todos mis compañeros se estaban marchando, debió de haber tocado la campana y yo aquí con la cabeza a horas lejanísimas, solo esperaba no haberme perdido nada importante.

- ¿Isabella puedes quedarte un momento?- Escuche que decía el señor Cullen cuando ya casi tocaba la puerta, respire profundo, esperaba que no me reprendiera por la tarea, sabía que tenía muchos, por no decir demasiados errores, tal vez no la había hacho bien, y solo pensar en empezar con un cero me ponía los pelos de punta. No era una fanática de los 100% pero estaba consciente que esos eran los que te hacían entrar a una buena universidad, a estudiar lo que quisiera, a un mejor futuro para Dimitri y para mí.

- ¿Pasa algo? Le pregunte volteándome a verlo a los ojos, grave error, sentía que aquellas esmeraldas podrían consumir me en un instante si lo dejaba.

- Si-Dijo recostándose en su escritorio, lo sabia me iba a regañar, ya tenia suficiente con los otros profesores quienes no perdían el tiempo para reprenderme delante de mis compañeros. Esta última semana no sabía si era de cansancio o si era porque estaban por llegar esos días del mes pero de momento me sentía demasiado sensible, por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía decepcionar a cualquiera de mis profesores pero a el señor Cullen no, no quería decepcionarlo a él.

- Lo Siento, enserio hice lo mejor que pude, lamento que no haya sido de su agrado, pero si me da hasta el lunes prometo intentar hacerlo mejor- hable tan rápido que temía que no me hubiese escuchado, pero me sentía con una vergüenza de que no le gustase mi trabajo, por lo general siempre los profesores quedaban encantados, pero esta semana había descuidado demasiado mis estudios por estar buscando trabajo y prefería descuidar mis estudios que descuidar mis deberes como madre, sabía que Ángela se había ofrecido, pero estaba consciente de que ella tenía sus propios problemas entre el papeleo de la universidad, cuentas y además intentar no estresarse por su estado de embarazo.

-¿De qué hablas Isabella? - Me pregunto enderezándose.

- La tarea, el Análisis que nos mando a hacer para hoy - no me había dado cuenta de que enserio estaba llorando hasta que me escuche hipando mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

- No estoy hablando de eso, hablo del hecho que te he visto tan distraída toda la semana, sé que es el comienzo del semestre, pero deberías poner mas atención porque si no te vas a sentir perdida.

- Ah eso... - seque las traicioneras lágrimas sintiéndome como si me hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

- Lo Siento he Tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza esta última semana pero prometo que pondré más atención -Y como si fuese salvada por la campana (literalmente) me alegro que me había librado de dar explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento, si era algo que no me gustaba era divulgar mi vida y muchísimo menos en el colegio.

- Sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda para lo que necesites. Clases inclusivas extras y no es como si se las ofreciera a todo el mundo, pero revise tu historial académico y se me hizo raro que siendo la primera semana ya tuvieras faltas de atención y escuche inclusive que te has saltado varias clases.

¿Que podía decirle? No señor Cullen lo que sucede es que eh estado tan ocupada en entrevistas y repartiendo mi hoja de vida por todo este pueblo porque necesito un trabajo para el próximo viernes y además de todo la gente de este pueblo no parece cooperar, ya que solo me ven como una ramera por tener un hijo y además de que no puedo dormir pensando en la propuesta de una compañera de trabajo usted me priva bastante de mis sueño. No lo creo, primero porque era demasiado largo y segundo porque no tenía porque darle explicaciones a nadie.

- Lo tomare en cuenta gracias- intente no mirarlo a los ojos recordándome que ya había tocado la campana para mi segunda clase, lo que me hizo comprender que él había hecho salir al resto del salón para hablar conmigo. Un sentimiento de alegría me invadió ante ese hecho, pero intente no darle mucha importancia asique solo salí de allí hasta mi próxima clase.

Cuando llegue al salón del señor Steward, clase de historia, me encontré de frente a Jesica y su grupito de zorras, les pase por el lado ignorando por completo sus miradas.

- Entonces la mojigata se cree con aires superiores- dijo Jesica entrando al salón, no le iba a hacer caso pues el profesor estaba en la pizarra y nos había mandado a sacar el cuaderno para unos apuntes y además no había dicho mi nombre, así que seguí con mi cuaderno escribiendo.

- Oye Isabella, no me digas que ahora te piensas tirar al profesor de Física- dijo Lauren, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero pude notar el tono de rabia en su voz.

- Si de seguro se canso de hacer de santa ¿no Isabella?- dijo María. Las iba a ignorar no valían la pena, pero todo pensamiento se fue al drenaje cuando escuche lo próximo viniendo de Jesica.

- No chicas lo que ella quiere es un padre para el bastardo que tiene por hijo, tal parece que de tal palo tal astilla...-

- ¿Y tú que carajos sabes? además de andar acostándote con la mitad de la población masculina de esta escuela y digo la mitad por que la otra es más sensata y se dan cuenta que debes de tener enfermedades venéreas de transmisión sexual por andar cogiendo con todos como la puta que eres...- en este momento todos nos estaban observando, incluido el maestro.

- No acabas de decir eso - dijo Jesica ofendida. Yo solo pude echarme a reír. Aguantaba cualquier cosa contra mí pero con mi hijo que ni se metan

- Lo acabo de decir, pero por si te queda duda pregúntale a cualquier hombre de esta escuela que de zorra no te bajan ni a ti, ni a ninguna de tus perras bochincheras.

- ¡Las quiero a las cuatro fuera de mi salón ahora mismo!- me mordí la lengua para observar al profesor quien ahora tenía las orejas rojas del coraje.

- Pero profesor yo no...- no me dejo terminar de explicarle.

- No me interesa, en una semana has bajado tu porcentaje académico y eso que estamos a principios y además usas palabras nada apropiadas en un salón de clase. Aparte de que insultas a compañeras- Jesica y su sequito parecían contentas por mi regaño frente al resto de la clase pero no les duro mucho.

- Y ustedes tres junto con ella irán a detención luego de clase, por andar infundado la violencia e interrumpiendo mi clase.

- Pero...- Comenzó Lauren.

- ¡Fuera!- recogí mi mochila junto con mis cosas y salí hacia la oficina del director, no mire si aquellas zorras me seguían pero ahora que se me había bajado el enojo y veía todo más claro. Me recrimine, no debí actuar así y ahora tendría que quedarme en detención, eso no me importaba lo que me importaba era que no tenia teléfono y Dimitri salía quince minutos después que yo, no sabía cómo lo haría pero encontraría como sobornar al director.

20 min después.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros Isabella, me sorprende saber que te hayas dejado llevar de esa manera siendo tan excelente estudiante.

- Lo sé, y prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero no puedo quedarme, sé que no es un secreto para usted que tengo un hijo puesto que en este pueblo se sabe todo y es por eso que le pido me dé una oportunidad, no tengo a nadie que lo busque al colegio y...

- Isabella si lo que intenta hacer es doblegarme lamento decirle que no está dando resultado, eres una estudiante mas y tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos- quería gritarle que se fuera a la chingada pero me retuve, no necesitaba más horas en detención, asique me mordí la lengua y salí de allí solo para encontrarme a Jesica, Lauren y María sentadas esperando su turno para hablar con el director. Al pasar por su lado me fulminaron con la mirada. Genial y pensar que tendría que pasar tres horas luego de clases con este grupo de arpías, di un respingo y seguí caminando hasta mi próxima clase, no sin antes ir planeando una manera de escaparme para no cumplir con el castigo.

Eran las tres en punto de la tarde y estaba saliendo de mi última clase, no había podido zafarme del castigo puesto que alguien le dijo al director de mis recientes tendencias de salir de la escuela sin que nadie supiera cómo, asique él en persona se aseguro de que no me escapara, no sabía ni como habían pasado las otras clases, mi cabeza estaba en Dimitri y lo que diría la trabajadora social de su escuela.

Entre al salón de castigos (escoltada por el director) junto con el cuarteto de zorras que empezaron esto, en cuanto entramos junto con los demás estudiantes y el director se fue y comenzaron a decir no se qué cosas pero mi cabeza no estaba para eso, al contrario mis ojos estaban puestos en la pared donde se encontraba el reloj, viendo como pasaban los minutos, no pude evitar dejar de moverme cuando escuche aquélla voz llamando a la profesora de turno.

- ¿Profesora podría hablar con usted un minuto?- me voltee y aunque no fuese la única no me importo quedármele viendo al profesor Cullen como si nada.

- Claro- dijo la señora mayor levantando la vista de su catalogo.

-¿Que creen que este haciendo aquí?- comento una de las chicas cuando la profesora salió a hablar con Cullen.

- No se pero no me importaría que cambiara con la cuarentona- comentó otra.

- Si es así no me importaría quedarme todos los días en detención- comento otra a lo que las otras dos comenzaron a reírse mientras Jesica y su corrito las fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿Isabella?- pregunto la profesora asomando la cabeza a lo que levante mi mano.

- Trae tus cosas- no pude soltar un suspiro viendo el reloj casi media hora tarde, esperaba inventarme una buena excusa.

Recogí mis cosas viendo como todos en el salón se me quedaban mirando y el cuarteto de zorras me insultaba por lo bajo.

- ¡mami! - fue lo primero que escuche al salir y lo primero que sentí fueron unos pequeños y delgados brazos abrazarme las piernas, observe en shock al profesor Cullen y este solo estaba sonriendo de una manera que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara.

- Bien profesor creyendo que cumplirá su palabra, la estudiante podrá irse, pero antes necesito que me firme unos papeles- y sin más la profesora entro al salón en busca de los papeles.

- ¿Que es todo esto?- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en decir.

-Te lo explicaré todo luego, no creo que quieras hacerlo aquí - debía darle la razón, me agache y cargue a Dimitri en brazos.

-Mami ¿polque no fuite tu a buscalme?- dijo observándome con aquellos ojos suyos que me habían prendado desde el momento que lo había visto.

-Porque, fuiste y buscarme amor- dije corrigiéndole - y bueno yo solo...-no sabía que decirle, no pude ir a buscarte porque me castigaron por andar insultando a unas compañeras, no, no creo que decirle eso a tu hijo de tres años funcione.

- Tu mami tenía que hacer una tarea y me pidió que te buscara ¿no es cierto?- dijo Cullen haciendo que asintiera en señal de agradecimiento.

- Si es cierto mi vida.

- Bien señor Cullen aquí tiene- dijo la profesora pasándole unos papeles los cuales firmo y luego la profesora simplemente entro al salón.

- Gracias por todo señor Cullen, pero aun no entiendo porque esta haciendo todo esto- dije recargando a Dimitri en una de mis caderas mientras él seguía jugando con el cabello de mi coleta.

- Porque no les invito a comer y así podría explicarme- todas mis alertas se dispararon. No, di que no, pero esos ojos me decían que sí.

- No lo sé, debo hacer la tarea con Dimitri...

- Pelo mamá hoy es viernes, mi maestla dice que los viernes no se hace talea.- observé a mi hijo por el rabillo del ojo a lo que él solo me sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya hablaría con él sobre estar metiéndose en las conversaciones.

- Tu maestra me cae bien sabes - casi se me salen los ojos ¿acaso él no dejaba tarea igual? Por ejemplo la prueba del lunes, rodé los ojos pero al volver mí vista a la suya, lo encontré de lo más divertido.

- De acuerdo.- dije ya vencida.

- Bien pues andando- puse a Dimitri en el suelo y este fue corriendo a agarrarle la mano al señor Cullen. Oh no, no, no, no me gustaba para nada esto, Cullen era un extraño para él hacia unas horas y ahora con esta confianza, no quería que Dimitri se hiciera una idea errónea. Ya había tenido que tener la conversación de su padre hacia no más de un mes, solo me había podido inventar que él era una persona muy buena y lo quería mucho, pero había muerto cuando era un bebé; no me pregunten como lo hice, pero sabía que si le decía que estaba de viaje o que todavía estaba vivo, algún día me preguntaría donde estaba y era algo que incluso yo me había preguntado aquel día que lo encontré ¿Donde estarían sus padres?

**Holaaaa chicas**

**Ya tenemos beta**

**Mariana mil gracias chica**

**Ya saben que me encanta que les encante, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y subscripciones chicas**

**Enserio intento publicar minimo una vez a la semana y hasta antes, no la voy a dejar chicas yo igual estoy enganchada a esesta historia.**

**Para el proximo capitulo ustedes decidiran quien lo narra si Edward o Bella ,ya que estaba poniendo uno y uno pero bueno ya me diran ustedes.**

**Se acepta criticas, tomatazos y hasta sugerencias**

**Sin mas abrazos chicas**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de la espectacular Meyer la historia es basada en un video y el resto es producto de mi locura.

A peticion popular este es desde el punto de vista de Edward sin mas

Enjoy

Edward Pov:

Luego de confirmar la información sobre el castigo de Isabella con el director no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, no entendía el por qué Emmet se empeñaba en intentar hacerme cambiar de parecer en cuestión a Bella, pero aunque sentía este absurdo sentimiento de protección hacia ella quería pensar que todo era puras idioteces.

Yo solo la quería para una cosa y eso era pura y entera satisfacción de mi persona, o eso era lo que me repetía una y otra vez. Estaba por salir de la oficina del director, puesto que le andaba buscando para hablar sobre Bella, quería intentar que le dieran una oportunidad, ella tenía un comportamiento intachable por lo que había leído, además de que tenía responsabilidades como madre. El director no podía ser tan intransigente con ella, pero al parecer lo estaba, así que me disponía a salir cuando escuche la conversación que estaba teniendo la secretaria.

- Si, estudia aquí, no señora no se la podría pasar, está castigada...- guardo silencio por un segundo escuchando al otro lado de la línea, no era chismoso ni nada pero algo me jalo hasta al lado del escritorio.

- Isabella, si señora ¿qué jardín de niños?- la secretaria tapo la bocina mirándome.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle profesor?- me pregunto muy coqueta, bien podría sacarle provecho pensé.

- ¿Es de Isabella de la que está hablando?- pregunte sacando mis armas de seducción sobra decir que calló redondito.

- La misma que no tiene apellido y cursa ultimo año - me dijo como si se estuviese burlando, el tema del apellido era algo que me había intrigado desde hace unos días pero no había querido darle demasiada importancia, ya le preguntaría luego.

- ¿Podría hablar con quien la busca?- le sonreí y juro que si ella no estuviese sentada se caía, bien ya la tenía, ella solo asintió y me paso el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno?- preguntaron de la otra línea.

- Buenas, me informan que está buscando a Isabella.

- Así es, eh intentado comunicarme con ella pero el numero proporcionado sale fuera de servicio y dado el caso que este es el numero de emergencia.

- Ya sé por dónde se dirige, soy su profesor, Isabella está justo ahora haciendo un examen importante pero me ha encargado que fuese por su hijo.

- ¿Podría tener su nombre completo por favor?- no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo y presentía que era en un lio gordo por que la secretaria del director me miraba sorprendida, y mas teniendo en cuenta que estaba desmintiendo lo que había dicho.

- Edward Cullen, soy profesor de física de Isabella.

- Bien señor Cullen dado el hecho que en efecto aparece como profesor en la lista de profesores de esa escuela, y según me dice Isabella le ah otorgado el permiso de recoger a Dimitri, estaba intentando comunicarme con ella porque Dimitri está en la sala del director por pelear con unos compañeros. - genial de tal madre tal hijo, si lo que faltaba era que también lo dejaran en detención.

- Salgo para allá en un minuto- y sin dejarle decir nada enganche evitando la mirada de la secretaria, ya me inventaría algo, no entendía porque pero quería ayudar a Bella en todo lo que pudiera.

10 minutos después...

- Entonces usted es el profesor Cullen- la maestra de preescolar debía de tener unos treinta años pero no por eso dejaba de comerme con la vista como si fuese una de mis estudiantes.

- Si, eh venido de parte de Isabella - dije observando a sus espaldas donde un asustado niño rubio de ojos azules me observaba.

- Bien, solo tiene que firmarme unos papeles y listo - dijo pasándome un porta papeles, me sorprendió lo fácil que dejaba ir al niño conmigo, tal vez era porque como había dicho y había confirmado, que en realidad trabajaba en la escuela de Isabella o porque estaba deslumbrada por mi apariencia, y no era porque fuese vanidoso pero estaba casi seguro de que era la segunda.

- Bien aquí tiene- firme y se los entregué pasando a su lado para así poder arrodillarme frente a la silla del niño.

- ¿Quien edles?- me pregunto cruzándose de brazos, no sé porque pero sentí un atisbo de algún sentimiento sin nombre que jamás había sentido. ¿Que era? no sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que este par, Bella y su hijo, me estaban haciendo descubrir nuevos sentimientos.

- Soy el profesor de tu mami, ella se quedo haciendo algo importante en la escuela y me envió a buscarte.

- Mi mami siemple viene por mí, ella nunca deja a nadie más- terco, fue lo primero que me pareció el niño, pero inteligente sin dudarlo.

- Y que me dices de tu papá ¿El no viene por ti?- sabía que no debía hacerle estas preguntas pero no podía evitarlo, las ansias me comían.

- No tengo papá, mami dice que eta con Diosito y que desde allá nos cuida - dijo bajando su rubia cabecita, me sentía mal por haberle preguntado a un niño de tres años sobre su padre muerto, y más cuando el mismo niño despertaba un instinto indescriptible en mi y aunque estaba feliz de que nada se pudiese interponer ante Bella y yo decidí cambiar de tema.

- Bien Jovencito, que te parece si vamos por tu mamá a la escuela y así mientras me vas contando como terminaste en detención.

- Entlonces, Fred dijo una palabla fea de mi mami- y aquí estaba yo sentado en el asiento del piloto escuchando o más bien intentando de entender a un niño de tres años sentado en el asiento del copiloto, pero déjenme y aclaro que tengo el auto estacionado a las afueras de la escuela, sabía que Bella debía estar muriéndose de ansiedad, pero quería llegar a entender porque Dimitri, que así es como se llama, llego a la oficina del director lo cual, por lo que escuchaba, era totalmente injusto, me estaba contando que solo había defendido a su madre contra un niño, que se estaba burlando e insultando a Bella por el hecho de ser madre soltera tan joven.

- Que te parece si no le decimos nada a tu mami, no creo que le guste que andes peleando- el pequeño dio un salto del asiento del copiloto y se engancho de mí cuello, me quede paralizado, esto si no me lo esperaba.

- Glacias, a mi mami no le gusta que ete peleando con otlos niños- y otra vez esa pequeña presión en el pecho, quería ignorarla pero no pude.

- ¿Por qué no vamos por tu mami? - El se separo de mí y empezó a asentir frenéticamente.

Camine con el pequeño los pasillos desiertos agarrado a mi mano hasta que llegamos a detención, el me observo curioso, solo le sonreí y abrí la puerta del salón.

- ¿Profesora podría hablar con usted un minuto?- sentía todos los ojos puestos en mi pero no quería ponerme a indagar de donde se dirigían.

- Claro- dijo la señora mayor levantando la vista de su catalogo, se levanto y salió del salón observando de Dimitri a mí.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunto observándome.

- Vera, se que Isabella debe cumplir con su obligación de quedarse después de clases, pero teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez y que sus grados me angustian, me eh ofrecido yo mismo a ser su tutor, y puesto que ya la próxima semana empiezan los trabajos arduos en todas las materias me preguntaba si era posible que le dejara salir un poco antes - intente decirlo lo más complicado que pude para que Dimitri no se enterara de que su madre estaba castigada y al parecer funciono porque observaba de la profesora a mí con rostro confundido.

- Me parece admirable su preocupación profesor pero tanto ella como sus compañeras están...

- Lo comprendo y prometo encargarme personalmente de mandarle trabajo extra y hacer que cumpla el tiempo restante - maldita vieja yo aquí buscando palabras complicadas y ella casi lo tira todo por la borda.

- De acuerdo. Necesito que me firme un permiso.

- ¿Isabella?- pregunto la profesora asomando la cabeza en el aula.

- Trae tus cosas- baje la cabeza solo para encontrarme a Dimitri sonriéndome.

- ¡Mami! - Dimitri se soltó de mi mano y enseguida fue a rodear las piernas de su madre, quien no parecía creérselo, puesto que estaba bastante sorprendida y cuando alzó la vista no pude más que sonreírle.

- Bien profesor creyendo que cumplirá su palabra, la estudiante podrá irse, pero antes necesito que me firme unos papeles- y sin más la profesora entro al salón en busca de los papeles.

- ¿Que es todo esto?- Pregunto bajando de la conmoción, y bueno yo no sabía que decirle, me dio el impulso de ir a recoger a tu hijo. No creo que suene siquiera coherente.

-Te lo explicaré todo luego, no creo que quieras hacerlo aquí- al menos me daba la oportunidad de inventarme algo, no quería decirle sobre su hijo en detención puesto que se lo había prometido al pequeño, ella se agacho y cargo al pequeño, se le veía tan bien en ese papel, pero la realidad era que se veía demasiado joven y viéndoles a los dos juntos no se parecían en nada, tal vez Dimitri había salido al padre o algún familiar.

-Mami ¿polque no fuite tu a buscalme?- dijo observando a Bella, me sentía intruso en aquella escena tan tierna, y más aun cuando mi instinto más bajo me pedía poseer a la madre de aquel niño.

-Porque, fuiste y buscarme amor- dijo corrigiéndole, la verdad es que el niño si tenía uno que otro problema del habla pero estaba demasiado adelantado para su edad.- y bueno yo solo...- se quedo divagando, ella al parecer tampoco quería decirle nada, bien le salvaría el pescuezo pero era un favor que definitivamente me cobraría.

- Tu mami tenía que hacer una tarea y me pidió que te buscara ¿no es cierto?- dije observándola a lo que recibí un asentimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento, oh no querida esto no termina aquí.

- Si es cierto mi vida.

- Bien señor Cullen aquí tiene- dijo la profesora pasándome unos papeles los cuales firme y ella solo entro nuevamente al salón.

- Gracias por todo señor Cullen, pero aun no entiendo porque está haciendo todo esto- dijo recargando al niño en un lado, no me gustaba mucho que hiciera fuerza de ese modo pero no podía decirle nada, aun no.

- ¿Porque no les invito a comer? y así podría explicarme- pregunte poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

- No lo sé, debo hacer la tarea con Dimitri...

- Pelo mamá hoy es vielnes, mi maestla dice que los viernes no se hace talea.- observé cómo se ponía roja de vergüenza, de seguro la ponía nerviosa y por ello me evade.

- Tu maestra me cae bien sabes - ella abrió los ojos de par en par y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencida.

- Bien pues andando- dije caminando para solo sentir una pequeña mano agarrando la mia, no pude evitar sonreír, no importaba lo que sucediera, este niño ya se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón.

- Profesor Cullen, no creo que nos vallan a dejar entrar- estábamos en Port Ángeles en mi restaurante favorito, además de que la dueña y chef era muy amiga mia por no decir una de mis ex sumisas.

- Isabella mi nombre es Edward y te aseguro que no habrá problemas- dije cargando a Dimitri sobre mis hombros.

Al entrar rodos se nos quedaron viendo puesto que estaban de punta en blanco, pero no me sentía intimidado.

- Lucas- dije llamando al botones.

- ¿Si señor Cullen?

- ¿Tienes la terraza disponible?

- Seguro señor Cullen, síganme porfavor.

Observe a Isabella, quien no dejaba de intentar parecer más pequeña, aquí había algo raro, y estaba intentando no darle mucha importancia a lo que Emmet había dicho puesto que ya había escuchado de parte del chico que en efecto hubo un padre.

Hola chicas!

No me maten esta ah sido una semana loca estoy pensando que mis jefes de alguna manera se confabularon ^^ en fin en este capitulo se puede ver mas el lado blando de Edwrd y bueno no voy a decir mucho pero en el proximo nos vamos al club ^^ asi que agan sus apuestas chicas desde que punto de Vista lo quieren.

Mil gracias a mi beta Mariana chica eres un sol haces que mi locura se entienda^^

Y bueno se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, alagos y hasta tomatazos^^

Review?

Abrazos!


End file.
